Moment of Truth
by filmfanatic-29
Summary: "He had waited eons for this woman and now she was finally his." Spoilers for 3x07. Short drabble. COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: So this isn't my normal pairing, as most of my readers know, but I got a request from sheshe073 and so I wrote this. It was actually pretty fun. Dracula and Vanessa have a very different feel from Vanessa and Ethan, so it was an interesting dynamic to explore.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Penny Dreadful in any way; I'm just a simple fan.**

She wasn't sweet.

She was bitter, she was rich, she was _wonderful._

He drank as deeply as he could, long and hard, and he could feel the blood flow down his throat. It burned and he groaned in satisfaction. He felt her soften in his arms until she was as limp as a doll, her skin flush. Her heart pulsed erratically and he could sense her utter thrill at this new intimacy.

"Dracula," she whispered faintly and he quivered at the sound of his real name on her lips. How long had he waited for this moment?

"More," he said harshly. He needed more or he knew that he would go mad.

"Please," she begged.

"What do you want Vanessa? Tell me." He pulled away and looked intently at her face. She looked at him with large dark eyes, shining with desire and pain and need, and he noticed the blood trickling down her neck. The bright red glowed against her skin. She looked regal, a dark Queen, the one destined to be his bride.

"I want you to give me what you promised." She brought her fingers to his face and brushed the fingertips against his lips. The touch made him ache with longing. He pulled her roughly against him and crashed his mouth against hers. She yielded without resistance, responding to every touch, and he moaned.

"I will give you everything, my love. I will stand by your side while we rule the never ending darkness. I will bear witness to your power and glory. I will worship you body with fitting reverence. I will love you," Dracula promised as he trailed kisses on her smooth skin. "I will love only you Vanessa."

She arched against him at those words and clawed at him, desperate to get him as close as possible. Dracula smiled, feeling something like contentment for the first time.

He had waited eons for this woman and now she was finally his.

Dracula had walked among lowly humans for centuries, surrounded by beings little more than beasts, disgusted by their small mindedness. They were little creatures with little thoughts and their very presence sickened him.

Vanessa however exceeded all of his expectations. She was sharp edges and ferocious emotions, intelligence and bravery, beauty and danger, and he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her.

She had resisted him for so long, desperate to cling to her medieval concepts of morality, confused by childish notions of right and wrong. Dracula had seen that she was above her fellow mortals and he had wanted to open her eyes to her true nature. She was not meant for the light; she was meant for the Darkness. She was meant for worship and power, ruling the Night creatures, with him standing at her side. That vision was finally a reality.

"Oh Vanessa," he sighed and he kissed her again. It was a vow that bonded them together, tender and hungry, and he was consumed with desire for the woman that stood before him.

"Please," she said against his lips. She arched her neck slightly and he knew exactly what she wanted. He thought about making her beg, eager to hear those dark desires swirling in her mind, but he resisted the temptation. They had plenty of time; there was no rush. Soon he would learn all the secrets of her body.

He pulled away from her slightly and ghosted his lips over her ivory skin. He barely touched her, letting his hot breath puff her skin, and slowly reached his destination. He found the puncture holes at the side of her neck, still glistening with blood, and he extended his fangs once more.

He penetrated her, registering her small gasp with savage pride, and drank deeply.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Possible spoilers:**

 **Obviously I was very heartbroken by the news that Penny Dreadful has been cancelled. But I have loved this show and I've really enjoyed writing for it. It's been a journey!**


End file.
